


The Sky is Enough

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Napping, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You have always worried that Naoshi would simply fly away if his plane were ever to be fixed and operational again; you knew how much he longed to be in the air.  Luckily, he is able to assure you otherwise.  *M-rating is strictly for language*





	

**Author's Note:**

> A spur-of-the-moment quickie (sort of) with some clean(ish) fluff!

The jungle air was always thick and sticky, but this clearing where the wind could sweep in offered a refreshing respite from the muggy environment.  The trees, vines, bushes, flowers and the string of Japanese flags suspended above all fluttered from the breeze; the only things that remained still were the stone ruins from which the flags hung, the grounded A15, and Naoshi, lying on the emerald grass next to it. 

A serious look was on his face as he stared up at the sky, spotted with clouds that drifted in the blue like fish in the sea.  An arm covered in worn, brown leather suddenly moved from behind Naoshi's head and stretched upwards, fingers straight and together except the thumb and pinky.  The hand tilted right, then sharply to the left, and bent and waved unpredictably. 

You watched from a distance, not wanting to interrupt.  He was visualizing being in flight, you realized, imagining the movements of his plane as he'd go after his enemies, dodging attacks and spraying machinegun fire through the air. 

It took a special calibre of human to be unafraid--no, downright _willing_ to go leaping into the jaws of death.  Even among the kamikaze pilots, Naoshi was known well as being astonishingly audacious and determined, but also having no interest in personal glory or praise--just the seething desire to take down as many of the enemy's forces as possible.  That ballsy, rebellious nature was what had allowed him to conceive of such dangerous, suicidal maneuvers in the air that others would not even dream of.  It was also the reason he would talk back to superiors and even yell at commanders whenever they made what he thought to be a bad call, or treated subordinates unfairly. 

He had no patience for snobby classism, and scorned the notion that one deserved respect for merely being older or born into a certain family.  But he was kind to those who were without such pretentions, and had gotten along with many of the men at base.  They had been further motivation for him to kill the American onslaught.  Although no one spoke of it out loud, as people were expected to maintain the stalwart belief that Japan would never fall, there was the fear just beneath the surface that the nation's race might face extinction, should the war result in their loss.  Naoshi couldn't bear the idea of that happening.  He was unafraid of death, but that didn't mean he wanted to die.  Once the war was over, he had hopes to attend university, to find a wife, to have a family and a place to call home.  Other men in his squadron had similar dreams.  If the price for that was to kill American soldiers, it was one that he would pay without any second thought. 

Only now, he was unable to fight that war anymore. 

"Fuck," he muttered.  He relaxed his hand and the plane shape of it disappeared as his fingers loosened before he let it drop to the grass with a light thump.  Growling a sigh, he waited a moment before calling out, "You gonna just stand there, or what?" 

Having gotten his permission, you approached and sat down on the grass beside him.  His eyes were still directed towards the sky, although his expression was mixed and hard to read. 

Several questions came to your mind.  _What were you thinking?  Do you miss flying?  Do you wish you could go back?_   But you already knew the answer to all of these, so they would be foolish to ask.  For a long time there was only the sound of the air around you two.  It was nice, and you let yourself mellow to the serenity. 

"You ever flown before?"

Your eyes snapped open and you turned to Naoshi.  He was looking right at you. 

"Several times, yes." 

He frowned.  "As a pilot?" he asked hesitantly. 

"No, no," you laughed, shaking your head.  You remembered that Naoshi was from an era when commercial flight by plane did not yet exist.  "Strictly a passenger.  The planes I rode were these giant vehicles for lots of people.  The air version of a bus." 

"So you've never seen the view from the cockpit." 

"The cockpit's off-limits to passengers.  We have windows, but they're tiny, and usually I'd only see the wing." 

Naoshi snorted and looked at the sky again.  "Doesn't fuckin' count.  You gotta be up front to really see the sky.  And the ground below... You see all those houses, buildings, and the people that're in them.  It's when you see how small you really are, and how much of a difference it makes to be in the air." 

"I'm sure it's different than anything I've ever seen," you agreed.  "I wish I could have seen it." 

One of Naoshi's eyebrows arched sharply as he made that now-famous fiercely incredulous and chagrined expression. 

"The shit are you talkin' about?" he said loudly, completely broken away from his earlier thoughtful state.  "You're gonna see it.  I'm gonna take you up there.  In that."  He jerked a thumb back at his plane. 

You blinked at the stationary craft, as if it might have been made functional again while you weren't looking.  "But... I thought it was broken?  And out of fuel?" 

"'Course it is!" Naoshi snapped.  "Otherwise I wouldn't be dicking around on the ground here like a fucking idiot!  If it's broken, I'll fix it!  If it's empty, I'll refill the tank!" 

"But how would you--"

"I don't fucking know!  But I'll figure somethin' out!  Those mutts say there's this bunch of people called dwarves that are good at building and fixing shit, and word is some weirdos with elves or whatever are cookin' up a bunch of weird chemicals or something.  One way or another, this bitch is going back up there!  With you and me in it!" 

You stilled.  Had you heard him right?  "You're taking me up in your plane?" 

Naoshi scoffed.  "Why wouldn't I?  I want you to see the best view in the world.  I mean, this world ain't mine, but the sky's the sky." 

You had always worried in the back of your mind that despite your mutual affection and closeness, you would never be able to join Naoshi up in the air.  That if and when he were to ever get his plane running again, he would leave you, speeding off into the clouds until he vanished from view.  Seeing him earlier imagining himself flying in the A15 again was another reminder to you that there was a different world that he inhabited. 

The truth was, Naoshi was glad to learn that your flying experience was so limited.  It meant he could be the first to show the real thing to you.  And though you may have felt a little guilty and spoiled about how your only experiences on planes were for leisurely purposes whereas his were a matter of life and death, it pleased him that you lived in a time and place that was free of the danger and strife of his. 

Now you were together in this dangerous new world, and he had fallen for you.  He could no longer fight for his country, but he could fight for you. 

"Do you... Do you really mean that?" 

There was an annoyed growl, like that of a pestered tiger.  "That's what I said, isn't it?" Naoshi said, locking your gaze with his.  "Now do you wanna fly beside me or not?" 

He always said what he meant, and meant what he said.  His straightforwardness, his sincerity warmed your heart.  Your laugh was soft and happy.  "Yes.  More than anything."

"All right, then," Naoshi clipped in a self-satisfied tone.  "Now with that settled..." 

Shuffling on the grass, not giving a damn about the green stains that would surely get on his clothes, he lay his head down on your lap. 

"Let me nap here for a bit, all right?"  He stretched his neck one way, then the other as he settled on his new pillow.  Your thighs were soft and warm in a way that no bag stuffed with down or millet could hope to rival. 

"Being here is what makes being on the ground worthwhile for me," he mumbled.  

"Okay," you smiled, laying your hand over his chest. 

There was a upward curve to his lips as he took your hand in his.  His features eased and became placid, and he quickly fell asleep. 

Lulled by the warmth of the sun and the contentment you felt in the moment, you found yourself beginning to drift off as well.  Distantly, you wondered what Naoshi would think if you told him about planes that went further beyond and flew among the stars.  Would he be fascinated?  Or perhaps offended by something that might suggest his vocation as obsolete? 

It didn't really matter, you supposed, as your eyelids became weighted.  You didn't need the stars.  The sky was enough.


End file.
